


palace of my own disgrace

by jupiterrism



Series: filth collections [3]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, ridwan bahri's gray morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: Pengkor and Ridwan Bahri make a deal over Ghani Zulham.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Haidar Subandi (Pengkor)/Ridwan Bahri
Series: filth collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	palace of my own disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, im sorry. second of all, im sorry. if youre under 21 the exit door is on ur left, thank you. bang joko anwar, if you ever stumbled upon this, im so sorry.

There is someone lurking in the dark corner of his office.

His head is throbbing, the pulsing pain behind his eyes starting to become unbearable and when Ridwan enters his room, he automatically slams his hand against the light switch. The room goes dark instantly, but not before Ridwan catches a glimpse of _ someone _ in his room. He's sure he locked the door before he went to the meeting.

The figure doesn't need to step out of the shadow for Ridwan to realize who that is.

"Pengkor." Ridwan aims a look towards the skulking man, exhaling heavily as he throws himself to his chair. "What do you want?"

Pengkor chuckles, low and sinister, before he appears into Ridwan's line of vision. "That's very rude of you, Ridwan Bahri. Is that how you treat your guests?"

A snort escapes him before Ridwan could help himself. It's so unlike Pengkor to beat around the bush, and while Ridwan would usually appreciate his tact, he just got back from a meeting with other parliament members. He's running low on patience and all he needs now is a straightforward approach. "I don't have the time to deal with pleasantries, Pengkor. _ What do you want _?"

Humour drains from Pengkor and he steps forward, eyes narrowing. While he does cut a menacing figure, Ridwan only levels him a bored look. "I have a proposition," he drawls, taking another step closer towards Ridwan.

"A proposition," Ridwan repeats, tugging his tie loose and plucking the top button of his shirt off. "About what?"

In front of him, Pengkor tips his head to a side. His eyes roam along Ridwan, scanning and contemplating. Ridwan refuses to bow down under the weight of his gaze. "I need someone," he says finally, propping himself on top of Ridwan's desk. "I need someone to, ah, _ deal _with people. From behind the stage. Anonymity is guaranteed."

Ridwan hums, considering his offer before he flashes a smile at Pengkor's way. "What's in it for me?" At this point, Ridwan doesn't know if he's leading Pengkor on or genuinely interested in his offer. Ever since the divorce, he's gotten… reckless. Getting involved in things his younger self wouldn't dared to and just being a human disaster in general. People notice, _ of course they do _, but they leave him to his things and no one calls him out on it 

"Anything you want." The certainty in Pengkor's voice causes Ridwan to stare at the man for the first time since they started talking. Pengkor is staring at him, eyes no longer cold and sinister but politely curious, as if Ridwan is someone he's never encountered before. "Name it. Money? Woman?"

Of course Pengkor would mention those first. Ridwan laughs, more in amusement rather in condescension, and straightens up in his seat. "Surprise me," he offers, voice lazy. "Do your best. Come back to me when you have something _ more _ interesting to offer."

An affronted look flickers in Pengkor's face, turning him into something grotesque, before it's gone in a moment. He dips his head a little, leveling Ridwan an assessing stare, before he slinks towards the door. "Looking forward to meet you again, Ridwan Bahri."

The door slams close behind him and Ridwan rolls his eyes at the shut door — Pengkor and his dramatic penchant. He reaches out for the documents scattered on his desk and puts them neatly into a pile, before he starts scanning the content. His mind keeps flashing back to Pengkor's words — _ anything you want. Money? Woman? _ — he's so close in stealing Ridwan's attention. Too bad he mentioned the wrong thing.

If Pengkor eventually _ does _ get it right — well, Pengkor will have him in no time.

.&.

"How old?"

Ridwan lifts his head from his laptop, only to find Pengkor leaning lazily against the wall. When their gazes meet, he catches Pengkor grinning at him. _ Grin _, not his usual sneer in place. It's enough to give Ridwan a pause in his job and shuts his laptop close. "Pardon?"

"How old do you like your boy?" Ridwan doesn't stiffen, but his body grows taut in wary. So Pengkor does find out. He inhales sharply, watching as amusement blooms in Pengkor's face. "Ah, you didn't expect me to find out."

Pengkor limps towards him, dragging his feet, before he perches on the wooden desk. His grin grows wider — it tugs on the scarred half of his face but Ridwan never considers him menacing. "You see, it took me quite a fortune to find out about that little hobby of yours."

Breath escapes him in a rush — Ridwan tilts his head as he stares up at Pengkor, gaze hardens. His words bring something unpleasant to Ridwan, but he was the one who asked for it. It goes way back, _ back _ before the birth of his first son. Ridwan Bahri has earned a name for himself, only 30 something with a penchant for attracting young boys into his lap. His wife wasn't aware of his 'little' hobby back then, but if she did, she showed no signs about it.

He brought men to his bed, something the youngsters nowadays call as 'one-night stand', and left with a kiss and a promise to see each other. He never saw any of his bed mates again. They all loved him, swayed by his charm and his clever tongue — he paid them to not speak a thing about him. It's a wonder he's able to climb this high with that kind of past behind him, it really does baffle him.

The birth of his first child, his_ son _ , stopped him short. Maybe it was the time to be an actual adult, time to settle down since he got someone to live for. Not his wife, no, their relationship was built upon a deal made by their parents. An arranged marriage, and they didn't even try learning to love each other. There was no affection involved, conceiving children because they were _ requested _ to. It's also a wonder how they could hold on to each other for nearly two decades.

"It has been a while," Ridwan says, finger absentmindedly rubbing his bare ring finger. There is an indentation on the base where his wedding ring used to sit on, but now there's just a tan line. Pengkor's gaze drifts downwards to his hand, and Ridwan bats him away with one hand.

"Why don't you surprise me again," he offers, flashing a crooked smile at Pengkor. "Convince me that you really want me in your little business." It's rash of him to goad Pengkor like this, he knows what the man is capable of. Many deaths, all written as suicide and accident and not related to each other — Ridwan just knows that it's all leading to Pengkor.

As expected, rage kindles on Pengkor's face, eyes narrowing dangerously and he leans in, only inches away from Ridwan. "Ridwan Bahri," he growls, voice deep in his chest and Ridwan couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement at it, "quit testing my patience. Tell me what you want." Ridwan doesn't know how he's not dead already. Maybe Pengkor thinks of him as something valuable, someone worth his time.

"I'm serious. _ Convince _ me." Ridwan leans back against his chair, propping his elbows against the armrests. He exhales, scrubbing a hand over his face — he can't believe he's doing this again but… "Older than 20, not older than me. 30 is good." The admission feels like defeat, dragged out of him and leaves him weary.

There is a gleeful smile curling on Pengkor's lips and he slides off the desk carefully. "Finally," he murmurs, silky smooth with his usual dangerous edge. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ridwan Bahri, I will see you again soon." The gleam in his eyes is bordering manic, and as Ridwan watches the man slamming the door shut, he couldn't help but wonder whether he just made a bad decision.

.&.

A hand lands on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts and Ridwan turns around to find Hasbi standing behind him. His assistant looks nervous and he keeps wringing his hand.

"Sir," Hasbi starts, shifting a little on his feet. Ridwan stares at him with an eyebrow raised, waiting for the man to continue.

And when he doesn't, Ridwan takes a step closer towards him — his insides twist painfully, as if something bad is about to happen. "What is it? What happened?"

"Ah!" Hasbi shakes his head, eyes growing wide behind his lenses. "Nothing happened, Sir! It's just," he trails off, inhaling deeply. "Pengkor wants to see you, Sir."

Ridwan freezes, swaying backwards on his feet. Hasbi must have noticed the surprise in his face because he adds hurriedly, "he didn't say what it is about, Sir, just— he wants to see you, that's all."

There is a wry smile on Ridwan's lips, mind flashing to his latest meeting with Pengkor and he _ knows _ what this is about. Settling one hand on Hasbi's shoulder, Ridwan walks past him. "Thank you, Hasbi, I'll head to his office." 

He pauses in his steps and turns around right when he catches Hasbi opening his mouth. "Great job for today. You can go home now." Offering the younger man a smile, Ridwan makes his way towards Pengkor's office without glancing back.

Hasbi… His assistant is what keeps him behind the line. The man looks up to him — many people does — but the way he stares at Ridwan after he says something remotely wise. Pride swells in him, knowing full well that he manages to be a role model to someone like Hasbi. Though he couldn't help but think how Hasbi would've thought of him once he knows of Ridwan's past hobby.

Someone slips out of Pengkor's office right after he arrives and Ridwan sidesteps the man neatly to hide on the side, waiting until the man walks past him. Darting his gaze around to make sure no one is around, Ridwan pushes the door open. He doesn't bother knocking — the other man never does anyway — and without waiting for a response, Ridwan steps into the room.

It's like Pengkor is expecting him. There is a satisfied smile on his lips as he sees Ridwan enters his office and he leans back against his seat. "Ridwan, thank you for coming." He pauses, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Ridwan ignores him and elects to stand in front of the desk, arms crossed in front of his chest. "What do you want to see me for?"

A cackle escapes Pengkor. He leans in, propping his elbows against the desk and laces his fingers together. His eyes are sharp, the smile growing wider at Ridwan's words. "Very charming." When Ridwan aims a dry look towards him, Pengkor cackles again and slides a tablet computer in his direction.

"I found someone." His fingers are tapping the screen, opening a folder from the desktop. Curiosity got the better of him and Ridwan takes a step closer, peering at the screen.

It's a video. Ridwan is intrigued. He pulls one chair out before settling down on it, taking the tablet in his hands. It's a video of a man, according to the thumbnail, and when he glances at Pengkor, the man is still smiling at him.

"Play it." And he does.

Ridwan doesn't know whether he regrets this or not.

He's only several seconds into the video and he's already growing hot. There are_ skin _. Lots of skin. The angle of the video screams a homemade porn, a little uncomfortable but also showing everything. Bronze skin on display, long and muscular back and the man is on his knees, his lips parted open, face scrunching up in pleasure. And the noises — Ridwan could feel himself getting hard in his pants at the noises. The man is not loud, but the noises he makes are soft, breathy. His hands are clenching down on the sheets, lower lip between his teeth — God, he's gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Ridwan's eyes slide from the screen towards Pengkor, catching the manic glint on the other man's gaze. "He's my favorite. His name is Ghani Zulham, 34 years old, just how you like your boy. He's good, isn't he?"

The knowing glance Pengkor keeps aiming his way is too much to bear, so Ridwan averts his gaze back to the video. And plays it again.

Ridwan knows Pengkor's got him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the video, the breathy moans are like music to his ears.

"Come on, Ridwan, I can see how much you want him," Pengkor chuckles, gaze drifting to Ridwan's crotch. "Do you know that it was his first time bottoming? Very tight, and the noises he made was like a professional pornstar. He was very eager too, wanting —"

"Fine," Ridwan grits out, effectively cutting the other man's words. He sets the tablet on the table with more force than necessary — God, he's really that desperate, isn't he? It's been a while, and between working and the divorce, Ridwan doesn't have enough time to look for someone he could sleep with. "Fine, I'm in."

Pengkor has the audacity to look triumphant, and as he leans in, his expression is blatantly wicked. "That's great, that's great. When do you want him?"

His fingers are still hovering above the screen, and as Ridwan meets Pengkor's squarely, he lets out a sigh. This is bad — who would've thought that he could be _ this _affected by looking at one video? He needs it bad, in all honesty. It's the pent-up sexual need. "I hope he's available for tonight."

Pengkor pries Ridwan's fingers from the tablet, bringing it towards him, and nods his head. The gleeful smile on his lips hasn't dissipated yet. "Deal. I'll rent a room too, I'll send the details later to you."

With a terse nod, Ridwan gets to his feet and makes to leave the room. "Ridwan Bahri," Pengkor calls out, voice edged with something nasty. Ridwan turns around, eyebrows drawn into a frown — feeling lead sinks into his stomach at the sight of Pengkor's grin, all teeth and jagged. "Looking forward to working with you."

.&.

10 PM. Pengkor agreed to meet him at 10 PM — all bases covered and paid upfront. He assured Ridwan that he just has to be there, no need to bring anything. 

It's 5 minutes to 10 and Ridwan is buzzing through his skin in anxiety. It's stupid — he's pushing 50 and has been through countless rendezvous previously, but something tells him that this is nothing like his past hobby.

He's already left his coat jacket at him, leaving him with maroon shirt and he's in the middle of plucking the button of his shirt off when the door swings open. Ridwan freezes in his spot, eyes automatically darted to the man behind Pengkor and recognition dawns on him. He's seen the man before — he's Pengkor's ever so faithful shadow, never two steps away.

"Getting started already, Ridwan?" Ridwan rolls his eyes at Pengkor, eliciting a snort from Zulham. His eyes drift to the man, taking in his appearance, and _ yes _, he's too gorgeous. He's taller than him — most people is — and he's wearing a plain black shirt that frames his muscular torso prettily. Gaze roaming, Ridwan doesn't realize he's staring until Pengkor clears his throat, looking viciously amused.

He takes a step closer towards Ridwan, hand on Zulham's back and practically pushing him in Ridwan's direction. Zulham smiles at him, light and eyes bright — he's _ good_, it's subtle manipulation to make people think he's smaller than he actually is. Whoever this Ghani Zulham is, he's intriguing. Whether he offered himself voluntarily or not, all Ridwan wants now is to get to know the man _ intimately_.

"Ghani, meet Ridwan Bahri. A parliament member, his face is everywhere on TV." Zulham has the audacity to let a chuckle at that and even his laugh is gorgeous. "Ridwan, meet Ghani Zulham. The CEO of Ghapharma, probably the youngest CEO ever." Ridwan feels his eyes widen at the word, throwing a curious look at Zulham's way. That's why he seems familiar, he's seen his face in Forbes under "Most Successful CEO Under 40". Though now Ridwan's concern has moved to an entirely new thing — what kind of business does Pengkor have, to have someone like Ghani Zulham wrapped around his fingers?

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Zulham has his hand outstretched towards him, his words drawing a small chuckle out of Ridwan. _ No, you don't _ — despite the way his eyes brighten when his gaze lands on Ridwan, they're… cold, calculating. Ridwan feels his hackles rise, but he accepts the hand proffered. The skin is warm under the touch, and to his surprise, Zulham doesn't let go.

Pengkor is already making his way to a chair on the corner of the room. "Go ahead and make bunnies, I'll sit here."

Gaze locked on Pengkor, Ridwan blinks. "You're going to stay here?" In front of him, Zulham is already reaching out to smooth his hands down his chest and he makes a noise in interest.

From where he's splayed on the chair, Pengkor chuckles. His legs are spread and feet propped over a coffee table. "What? I want to see."

_What a voyeur_, Ridwan grumbles internally, hand catching Zulham's wandering wrist. "What are your terms?" The man is _ too _ eager, probably wanting to get out of the room the first time he saw Ridwan.

Zulham tilts his head, considering his words, before he steps closer with a small quirk on his lips. He looks… _ playful _ and it's a good look on him. "I'm up for anything," he hums, eyes running along Ridwan's figure, before he adds, "well, except bodily fluids, but you don't seem like the man who enjoys getting peed at."

His words startle a laugh out of Ridwan and with a snort, he tugs Zulham down. The younger man bends down willingly, eyes already fluttering close and as their lips are about to touch, Ridwan pauses. "Is this okay?" he murmurs, lips brushing. Against him, Zulham makes a noise in frustration and tries to lean close, but Ridwan's grip on him keeps him still. Zulham finally nods, and Ridwan manages to let out a chuckle before the noise got muffled against the younger man's lips.

They start tentative, playful nips and sucks, before Zulham lets out an inpatient noise and surges into the kiss. It's either he's really eager, or he just wants it to be over. Either way, Zulham is _ really _good with his tongue and he very literally steals the breath out of Ridwan's lungs. A soft moan escapes him and he tiptoes a little, licking into Zulham's mouth. His hands are warm against Ridwan's waist, pulling his hips flushed against him.

Zulham rocks his hips slightly and Ridwan is immensely grateful that something hard is pressing against his hips — he's not going to fuck him if he's not hard, it'd feel like forcing himself on the younger man. There is a sound from the corner of the room, a grunt. Sliding a hand through the curls and _ tugs _, Ridwan murmurs quietly against his lips. "Strip and get on the bed." Against him, Zulham nods his head, breath coming in soft pants before he untangles himself from Ridwan.

Pengkor is still watching them, Ridwan notices, hungry with a touch of curiosity. "Why don't you join us here, Pengkor?" Zulham is sprawled on the bed gracelessly — naked as the day he was born — and the way he's staring at Ridwan causes his blood to rush south. And his cock — Ridwan can feel his mouth water a little at the sight. "Surely we can arrange something for you." 

A piercing whistle echoes throughout the room as Ridwan finally finishes getting undressed and Ridwan rolls his eyes at that. "Ah, no, thank you." On the bed, Zulham sits down, already crawling towards the edge of the bed — _ towards Ridwan _ — looking fascinated with his nudity. "I'll just watch." Pengkor sounds breathless, and as Ridwan glances at him, he has a hand under his trousers.

"Suit yourself." Zulham is on his fours and as Ridwan runs a hand along his bowed back, he makes a noise in content. He's _ good _ — flexible, skin supple under his touch — and he seems able to execute difficult positions, considering the way he seems to bend under his touch. Ridwan cups his face and watches with amusement when Zulham leans into the touch. "On your back, sweetheart, come on."

The pet name earns him a surprised look, and instead of obliging, Zulham sends him a mulish stare. "I want to touch you." Stated so plainly, yet it still sends heat through his body, and Ridwan has to lean in to take the other man into a kiss, all tongue and teeth and desperation. Zulham whines against his mouth, and Ridwan slowly pushes him to his back before crawling on top of him.

"Impatient," Ridwan hums against his swollen lips, teeth worrying flesh gently. "Do you want to get out of here that much, Zulham?" Straddling the younger man's waist, Ridwan takes this chance to lean in and have a taste, pressing open mouthed kisses along Zulham's bared neck and down his broad shoulder. The noise he gets when he bites down _ hard _ is gratifying — Zulham lets out a choked moan, his cock twitching against Ridwan's backside. _ Interesting _. Another bite, and it's a groan this time, breathless and rough.

"It's Ghani," the younger man manages from gritted teeth, "and no. I offered myself for this." His palms are huge on Ridwan's waist, touch wandering down his backside and thighs. "I _ want _ you." Ridwan glances up at him from where he's trying to leave a mark on the younger man's chest, and sees nothing but honesty in his eyes. Curious, _ curious _ — everything about this man is intriguing.

He drifts down, dragging kisses down toned abdomen — he couldn't help but tasting the skin there, the bumps of his muscle — before his lips hand on the man's hips. Zulham — it's _ Ghani _ now — surges up, settling a hand on his hair. Keeping his gaze, Ridwan slowly slides his erection into his mouth, mindful of his teeth. He doesn't pause, just relaxes his throat and sinks all the way down.

"Amazing, Ridwan." He hears Pengkor, his voice laced with a touch of wonder, and Ghani shudders, a broken moan ripped out of his mouth as Ridwan starts to bob his head, cheeks hollowed. "You like it very much, don't you, Ghani?" The grip on his hair grows tight, and Ghani drives his hips up a little. Though Ridwan might be lacking exercises, he still remembers how to do this — the weight against his tongue, bitter-salty taste of precome — it feels like he's 30 again. He doesn't choke, throat clenching around the head, and Ghani's heavy pantings sound like music to his ears.

Ridwan pulls away after a moment, his jaws already getting sore from the stretch, and he wraps his fingers around the length to stroke it in a steady pace. "Pengkor," he calls out, letting his voice carries across the room. "Which one of us should be on top?" Ghani is leaning into him, pressing eager kisses along his neck and shoulder, while trying to roll him into his back. Ridwan chuckles at that and goes to his back willingly — having Ghani staring down at him with eyes dark with lust and blatant want does a thing to his ego.

There's a moment of silence, only the sound of them panting could be heard, before Pengkor hums quietly. "You on top, Ridwan. I want to see if you're _ that _ good." Ridwan lets out a groan as Zulham sinks his teeth on his shoulder, tongue soothing the bite afterwards, though Pengkor's words have stolen his attention. "Your boys sang you praises, you know?" 

Ridwan rouses Ghani up, ignoring his groan of protest, and latches his lips on the younger man's ear to nibble on the lobe. "You heard the man," he whispers against his ear, feeling Ghani shudders in his arm, "do you mind, sweetheart?"

Ghani has his fingers wrapped around his cock and a flick of his wrist draws a moan out of Ridwan. "I don't mind. I just want you," he murmurs into his ear, hips jerking against Ridwan's thigh, smearing wetness across the skin. "_Please_." Ridwan has to applaud whoever taught Ghani this — he's _ great _, all meek acts and submission, that's exactly what older men seek in bed partner.

But Ridwan only chuckles and tugs his head up by his hair, one hand cupping a cheek and presses his thumb on the younger man's lower lip. Keeping their eyes connected, Ghani takes his thumb into his mouth, tongue flicking the flat of his finger. "You're good, aren't you?" Ridwan hums, pushing his thumb deeper. "Probably got rich, pruny men wrapped around your little fingers."

Something flashes in his eyes, too fast for Ridwan to catch, and it's gone in a moment. Ghani smirks around his thumb and withdraws slowly, pressing kisses all over his palm. "Fuck me." 

Demanding — finally a glimpse of Ghani Zulham underneath his sweet, sweet mask. Ridwan leans in for a brief kiss, tongue delving straight into the younger man's parted lips to have a taste, before he pulls away, pushing Ghani away. "On your knees then, sweetheart."

Not bothering to hide the roll of his eyes at the pet name, Ghani rolls off him and settles on all fours, spine bowed, all graceful limbs. "Come on," he huffs, wriggling a little. Ridwan lands a playful swat on his backside before squeezing gently, reaching for a bottle of lube with his other hand.

"Patience." Coating his fingers with the liquid, Ridwan pushes one finger into him, not bothering to be gentle and relishing the way Ghani lets out a low groan. One finger turns into three, and in no time, Ghani is writhing under his touch, face pressed against the pillow.

On the far corner, Pengkor lets out a small chuckle. "He's very responsive, isn't he?" His tone is conversational, though there is an undercurrent of sheer _ want _ in his voice. "Very sweet too, all pliant."

Ridwan lets out a hum in agreement and as he crooks his fingers downwards, Ghani lets out a yelp, shuddering all over. "Gorgeous." His voice has dropped a pitch, and he rubs over the spot again just to hear Ghani groans.

The younger man throws him a glare over his shoulder, face flushed red under his tan. "Fucking fuck me already—" And Ridwan cackles, leaning in to press kisses along his spine until he reaches the dimple above his ass.

"Demanding too." Ridwan withdraws his fingers, patting Ghani's backside to soothe him as he lets out a hiss. "Is he always like this?" He calls out to Pengkor, drizzling a copious amount of liquid and smearing it along his cock, before he slides in.

_ Fuck _ — he's tight, so tight. A gripping vice around his cock, throbbing and so very warm. Ridwan lets out a groan as he bottoms out, hands clutching narrow waist under him and leans in to press his lips on Ghani's shoulder. The younger man is trembling slightly, already dropping to his forearms and his breathing is labored.

"He's a bit demanding, yes." Pengkor's voice comes from behind him, and Ridwan feels a warm hand on his bare shoulder. Hand slides downwards, to his lower back, and Pengkor leans, a quirk on his lips. A huff escapes Ridwan and he pulls the other man down into a kiss, one hand on a scarred cheek, and he rocks his hips forward once, sharp.

Ghani lets out a breathless gasp and he pushes back, trying to get Ridwan deeper inside him. "Fuck you two," he spits, eyebrows drawn in a mighty frown. "Come on, fuck me." Ridwan pulls away from Pengkor to let out a chuckle, slapping the younger man's flank.

"Yeah, come on, Ridwan." Pengkor has seated himself on the edge of the bed, grinning. "Fuck him." Ridwan would never admit it, but Pengkor's low drawl always gets him every time. Heat rushes through him and Ridwan swallows down a moan, starting to snap his hips in earnest.

Pengkor was right — Ghani is amazing. The way he rocks back against him makes this tenfold better and he was sensitive, unlike his previous bed mates. He makes the best noises, breathless whines muffled against the pillow, and he's scorching hot around his cock. 

Each thrusts sends Ghani scooting upwards, headboard banging against the wall. Ridwan catches Pengkor's appraising look at him and raises an eyebrow, rolling his hips in one dirty circle. "Look at you." Ridwan could hear Pengkor murmuring to Ghani, watching him caressing the younger man gently. "He's that good, huh?"

Ridwan angles his hips just_ right_, sending Ghani into a whimpering mess underneath him, and watches as he nods his head eagerly. "_Fuck _, so good." His voice is hoarse, but he pushes himself up to his elbows and leans into Pengkor. Another hard snap draws a groan out of Ghani and right into Pengkor's mouth, to Ridwan's amusement.

The air is heavy with the smell of sweat and sex, and despite air conditioner, they're drenched. Ridwan leans in, draping himself over the younger man's back and wraps his fingers around his leaking cock. The man groans, clenching down deliciously around him. His wrist moves with precision, thumb rubbing the head insistently, and in no time, Ghani is tensing under his touch.

"I'm close." His voice is a mere whisper, and Ridwan doubles his effort. His whole body is alight, pleasure coiling around his spine and turning his vision hazy. "I'm close, _ please." _Fuck if that doesn't send arousal rushes through him.

A choked moan and Ghani is slumping forward, spilling into his palm with a long-drawn whine. He tightens beautifully around Ridwan, sending his pace into a stutter, and less than half a dozen thrusts later, Ridwan follows suit. His head is pressed against a broad back, sparks fly behind his closed lids and a guttural groan ripped out of his throat. His legs are trembling under the strain and there's an ache on his hips.

Ridwan manages to slip out of Ghani before he flops onto his back, panting heavily as if he had just finished a marathon. It's his age, and he barely had practice the last two decades. Next to him, Ghani looks dazed, chest heaving. The younger man scoots closer to him — who had guessed that post-coital cuddle is also in the service — and latches his limbs all over Ridwan.

A soft chuckle startles him out from his thoughts, and he glances up to find Pengkor staring at them. His eyes are mischievous, and Ridwan couldn't help but reach out for him. Their lips meet in a tentative kiss before they part, Pengkor's eyes locked on his lips.

Against his chest, Ghani makes an agitated noise. "If you two want to fuck, do it later. I want to sleep." Ridwan snorts a laughter, wrapping his arm around the younger man and watches as he seems to burrow deeper in his embrace. 

Pengkor pets Ghani's head for a moment before he makes to get to his feet. "I'll head home. Return Ghani in one piece, Ridwan."_ Dramatic asshole _, Ridwan rolls his eyes at the retreating back, and pulls Ghani closer to him. The other man is warm against him, already dozing off to sleep.

This seems like a formula to an impending disaster, but he's sure with Haidar around, the man won't let him go down that easily.

.&.

Ridwan Bahri is an interesting man. The man is fast asleep next to him, unsuspecting, and it's unbearably stupid for him to trust Ghani, but…

Pengkor didn't say anything about this arrangement being one time — in fact, he has implied that Ridwan Bahri is his, as long as he's around. Pengkor knows that he's been paying attention to the man — it's his way to keep Ghani around, he supposes. His mind flashes back to last night, the older man was really good — he knew what he was doing, Ghani doesn't mind if he plays submissive for the man.

He scoots closer to the smaller man, running a hand down his bare chest and down his crotch, and as Ridwan stirs, maybe this is not so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> im back with another note. why did i publish this fic again? theres a reason i name this fic "fanfic hina" in my draft.


End file.
